Kacchako Week Day zero: AU
by BlackChoko
Summary: Kirishima and Mina drag Bakugou along to a yoga class, where Uraraka is the instructor. Bakugou isn't pleased. At first.


_**A/N: So this is practically my debut at writing Kacchako ad BNHA in general.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy Kacchako Week!**_

**Day zero: AU - Yoga Class**

Bakugou didn't really know why he was here. Technically he knew why he was here. Kirishima and Mina had dragged him along before he had the chance to protest.

What he really didn't understand was why he stayed.

It certainly wasn't because of the very attractive and very curvy yoga instructor that was bending right before his eyes. No. Because that would mean Bakugou Katsuki stayed at a yoga class because of a woman. Tch. He was going to kick Kirishima's ass so far into orbit he would never return to earth, after this.

"You, with the spiky blond hair, you need to loosen and relax your hips," the instructor said with a soft voice while she pointed at her hips, "push your pelvis against the floor."

The instructor stood up as she walked over to Bakugou, placing her hands on each side of his hips, "like this," she said as she pushed down.

Bakugou was internally screaming for two reasons.

One. It hurt and he didn't want to show it, so he tried the very best to hold in the pain and suck it up.

Two. The soft hands of the instructor made his heart rate pace up slightly as the intoxicating smell of her sweet scent, made his face blush slightly.

When she touched him, it felt like small butterflies were kissing him where her hands had been.

"Also, excuse me, what is your name?" She asked as she kept her hand on his back.

"Bakugou … Katsuki," he answered, trying his best to sound as normal as humanly possible.

"Bakugou then, you need to keep your leg straight behind you," she took a hold of his legs and corrected its position. The feel from her touch still lingered after she let go of him to get back to her own spot.

"Now you inhale deeply," she said as she went down in the position the others sat in, "and exhale," she let go of her breath in sync with the rest of the class. "Now we switch to the other leg, remember to push your hips down and keep your leg straight," she said as she switched to the other leg. And Bakugou could have sworn that she looked at him while saying so, and his eyes started to twitch.

"Okay, that was the 'Half pigeon pose,'" she said as she had finished with the exhale. "We'll have a short break, make sure to drink some water and be back in five minutes," she stretched quickly as the rest of the class started to stand up and chatted with the people they were here with.

"Ah, Uraraka's classes are always so great," Mina chirped as she and Kirishima walked over to Bakugou. "I can totally feel it every time."

"I definitely felt my hips," Kirishima said, "so, what do you think, Bakugou?" he said with a wink.

"Hah? What do you mean? She was torturing me," he almost raged as he pointed at the instructor who was talking with one of the others from the class.

"You're saying you didn't like it at all?" Mina asked with a smirk playing on his lips. "With the way, she was touching you." he eyebrows wiggled as Bakugou fought the urge to blush as he remembered her touch.

"Fuck no," he denied and a short moment went by before something began to make sense to him. "Is this what you have been fucking trying to do? Setting me up?" He growled, trying his very best to keep silent.

"What? No!" Mina said, "you said you didn't want to be set on a blind date. THIS is totally not a blind date! We simply wanted to enjoy yoga together with our friend Bakugou, for this class. Where funnily enough, our other - single, friend teaches this class," Mina tried her best to look innocently at Bakugou who glared at her as if she was going to die as soon as they got out of the room.

"Relax bro, it's just a yoga class," Kirishima snickered, putting his hand reassuringly on Bakugou's shoulder.

Bakugou shook the hand off him and cursed inside his head. _Some fucking friends._

"Okay, we're back at it, get to your spots again," Uraraka shouted with a gentle voice.

"Just a yoga class my ass," He said under his breath as he stopped onto his mat, ready to follow Uraraka's instructions.

"Now, this is 'Dancers pose'," Uraraka said, "stand tall with your feet together. Bend your left knee and bring your left foot toward your glutes. Now grab onto the inner arch of your left foot with your left hand and slowly lift your foot toward the ceiling. And at the same time, reach your right arm forward and up toward the ceiling. Actively press down into the floor with your entire right foot as you start to open your chest and pull your lifted leg up. Remember to keep your chest lifted." With ease, Uraraka went into the pose she was describing to show how it was done and for a moment, Bakugou really thought she looked like a dancer.

Bakugou was already starting to lose his balance when he reached for his foot, as he had a hard time finding the center of gravity. When he tried to lift the foot, he immediately lost the remaining of his not very well existing balance and fell flat on the face.

"You okay, Bakugou?" Uraraka asked. The tone wasn't as worried as it was more sharp to it. Challenging, even.

"I'm fucking fine," Bakugou said as he tried not to blush of the embarrassment. Why the hell did he have to stand in the front?

"It's more important to focus on keeping your hips level, than bringing your foot up high," Uraraka said as she almost smiled at Bakugou's balance - or lack thereof.

"Okay, try to hold the pose for a few seconds and then shift leg," she said as she released her pose and started to walk amongst the others, making sure their pose was correct.

Almost able to hold his pose, Bakugou did his best to hold his balance while he was cursing under his breath. He was cursing how fucking hot it was in the stupid room. How he was going to kill Mina and Kirishima as soon as they got out of this ridiculous class. And he cursed at himself for wanting to look at Uraraka and her flexible body.

Without noticing it, Uraraka came behind Bakugou, repositioning his hips slightly as she walked by. He flinched at the touch and almost lost his balance again.

"Hold your pose," she said with a stunning smile that went right into Bakugou's heart as it started to flutter at the sight. Shit.

"And let go," she said with a calm voice. "We'll end the class with a very simple pose, it's called 'Seated forward fold'" Uraraka sat down on her mat and extended her feet in front of her as she bent from her hips to reach for her toes.

Very happy that this was the last pose and an easy one at that, Bakugou promptly sat down on his mat and mirrored Uraraka's pose. Although he wasn't as flexible as she was. He couldn't reach his feet.

"Thank you all for today, and I cannot wait to see you all again for the next class," Uraraka beamed after they were done with the last pose.

As people started to clap, Kirishima went up to Bakugou and elbowed him at his side, "you sure you don't want to go up and talk to her?" he teased.

"Tch, why would I?"

"Ah, I see, you're afraid of rejection,"

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Bakugou barked at his friend.

"What then? Not attracted to her or something?" Kirishima snickered when Bakugou shoved him out of his way and stomped up to where Uraraka stood.

"Hey," Bakugou cleared his throat to get her attention and she instantly turned around, big brown eyes stared at him as she smiled brightly at him.

Was he getting nervous?

"Hi," she said with that cute voice of hers.

"Great class," he said as he shoved his hands into his pockets, his palms were already getting way too sweaty for comfort.

"Oh, I'm glad you liked it, even though it seemed like you struggled a bit there," she almost giggled as she nodded towards the spot he had been at just a few moments ago.

"I wasn't struggling shit," Bakuou growled as he turned his head the other way, trying to hide a blush that was starting to form on his cheeks and neck. Damn. Was he really this out of practice?

"Well, you did well for your first time," she smiled at him and it almost made his heart skip a beat. Almost.

"Tch, whatever," Bakugou turned around and started to walk away before he was stopped by her soft voice.

"Uhm … If you'd like," she stepped closer to him, "you can call me if you feel like coming to one of my classes again or… Maybe … Coffee," Her cheeks started to blush as she frantically took out a piece of paper and scribble some numbers on it. "Think about it, yeah?" she said as she handed him the piece of paper before she took her bag from the wall and walked out of the room. A big smile was plastered on her face.

Bakugou looked at her hips as she walked away and then back at the card. A phone number was written in neat handwriting and a small heart at the end.

Maybe it hadn't been that bad, this yoga class.

Although he still felt like kicking Mina and Kirishima into orbit.


End file.
